Victor
by fluffy ball o love
Summary: Follow Victor a new vampire on his tragic life.


"Come on man I told you that's just a stupid rumor that the seniors came up with to scare freshmen like us." I said to Gregor my friend as we were walking to our dorm house.  
"Yes but aren't they not allowed to do that in college? I mean it's suppose to be a place of profession." He replied to me fearful.  
"Ok so if these disappearances are real what could possibly take and hide seventeen bodes in one day?"  
"I don't know Victor but what ever it is it's not human."  
"So you're saying a zombie or werewolf did this that's ridiculous."  
"That's not what I mean humans have a heart and no human can kill seventeen people and be ok with it."  
"So you are sating that the next suicidal person did it?" I said mockingly as we approached the dorms. "Well bye Gregor."  
"Wait where are you going?"  
"To see Hellena." I said with a grin at the name.  
"What about the rumor?"  
"I'll curb stomp it and impale it on the wooden fence around her dorm." I said mockingly.

I walked along the tree line path it`s the quickest way to Hellena's dorm when I decided to ponder my life. _It's October twenty-third you just started college and you are going to college with your girlfriend who you've been dating for two years. And you're majoring in business your best subject. Victor Thomas Kliedsten you have one great lif-  
_"AHHHHH" some girl was screaming and running from the tree line.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she reached me.  
"Those things are trying to eat me!" she said out of breath and in terror. I followed her index finger to the tree ling to see two rotting corpses emerge. _ I hate being right_. I thought  
"Where is your dorm?" I asked her.  
"The first one on this path." she said between breaths.  
"Ok" I said as I picked her up and ran to the first dorm. "What number?" I asked.  
"Uh thirteen."  
"Ok awe shit."  
"What?"  
"Get your key ready your friend are back." I said as I set her down at her door.  
"Where is it I can't find it where is it!" she said frantically.  
"What?"  
"I can't find my key!" she nearly yelled at me.  
"Ok just focus on finding your key." I said as I turned around and saw the zombies forty feet away and closing fast.

_They only have one desire and no commonsense right? _I thought as I ran towards them. when I got within four feet I crouched and sweep my right foot to the left in a semicircle in front of me. I knocked the first one down then stood up and pushed the other away giving me the time to turn back to the first and curb stomped his face in. The second took this opportunity to attack. It grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me toward its self exposing my neck. When it tried to bite me I pushed the right side of its face down putting it in a head lock. I turned and sweep my left foot back knocking it face down in front of me, I finished it off like the first. When I returned to the girl she had found her key and was looking at me horrified. The legs of my jeans were covered in blood and my black shirt was almost torn in half.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
"Y-yea I'm fine um shouldn't we go inside in case there are more of them?" she replied back.  
"Good idea." I said as we walked through the door. "Now you don't have any room-mate that will eat me?" I said jokingly as I closed the door.  
"No she won't eat you." she assured me.  
"So how many do you think there are?" I asked her walking towards the middle of the room.  
"We changed two and you just killed him so there is none left." A woman's voice said behind me followed by a metallic click.  
"What?" I said confused as I turned to see a woman five feet seven inches staring up at me with green eye's. Startled I backed away only for the other one to put me in a choke hold with her right arm.  
"Now what are we going to do with this one Cloe?" the one in front of me asked.  
"He is the strongest human we have encountered so far not many got to the door and he is the first to get inside. So we will change him." Cloe said.  
"Who is going to change him?"  
"Well if you have enough restraint not to kill him you can Erica."  
"All the restraint in the world." Erica replied walking towards me. "Should we check?"  
"No he's in college like he hasn't." "Well ok then" Erica said as she stopped in front of me.

Her green eyes turned blood-red and then she grinned showing me all of her sharp teeth. I watched fearfully as she sank all of them into my neck. I was paralyzed in pain and fear my only salvation was passing out from blood loss. Darkness started to form around me. When it was going to engulf the last bit of light I was startled awake by what felt like ice being injected into my veins. Cloe couldn`t resist the meal in front of her for she to had sunk her teeth into my neck. When they had sucked every milliliter of blood out of my body they released me and I fell face first on the floor. I had waited for forty minutes but finally my salvation took me.

Writer: If you liked this then leave a comment or message if you want me to continue writing this. Thank you for your time.


End file.
